Paradise
by freak-girl25
Summary: Lo último que imaginé que pasaría, sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Un día estaba en casa viendo películas con mi madre, y al otro día estaba en un avión rumbo a Londres. Y no sé qué es peor, si tener que estar en un avión durante 10 horas, o conocer a la familia de mi estúpido padre que me abandonó durante 8 años.
1. Capítulo 1

_Abby_

Lo último que imagine seria estar rumbo a ver a mi padre y a su nueva familia después de 8 años, y lo que más me molesta es que no me dio tiempo de despedirme de mi amigos al principio pensé que sería por un corto tiempo pero cuando mamá me dijo que sería durante todo el año sentí una enorme ira.

 **Escena retrospectiva**

— C _ariño, ayer por la noche me llamo tu papa — dijo con cautela_

— _¿Y qué dijo? — pregunte poniendo atención_

— _Quiere que vayas con él y su familia durante un tiempo — respondió con una pizca de rencor_

— _Después de 8 años es que quiere verme — dije indignada_

— _Créeme que a mí tampoco me pareció buena idea pero no puedo hacer nada.—_

— _¿por cuánto tiempo? — dije bajando la cabeza_

— _Cariño no son semanas es por un año y te vas hoy por la tarde — dijo con tristeza_

— _¡¿Qué?! — dije a punto de llorar_

 **Fin del flashback**

Después de empacar todo y de una emotiva despedida con mama estoy en un avión delante un niño insoportable que no deja de golpear mi asiento.

No puedo creer que el hombre que me dio la vida y luego me abandono me quiera ver después de 8 años para llevarme a Londres de un momento a otro. Si aún estuviera pequeña me sentiría feliz, él no sabe cuántas veces de pequeña espere sentada junto a la puerta que volviera y nunca lo hizo, y luego cuando cumplí los 10 años me entere que se había casado, cuando me dijeron supe que había rehecho su vida y que yo no era parte de ella así que deje de esperar que regresara porque en el fondo sabía que no lo haría.

Me puse mis audífonos y puse algo de música después de un tiempo me quede dormida.

Sentí que sacudían lentamente abrí los ojos encontrándome con la azafata.

— Ya aterrizamos — dice brindándome una sonrisa

— Muchas gracias — digo amablemente

Tomo mi bolso y me levanto de la silla. Camino hasta es pasillo en donde se sale del avión. Una vez que reclamo mi maleta voy hacia la salida del aeropuerto, una vez fuera veo a un hombre de unos 50 años con pinta de chófer con un letrero que ponía **_"Abigail Abernathy_** ** _"._**

Lentamente camino hasta él y toco su hombro despacio y el rápidamente se gira.

— ¿Abigail Abernathy ? — dijo dudando

— Si

—Vamos señorita, su padre la espera — dijo caminando

Me guió hasta un carro realmente ostentoso, me ayudo a subir las maletas, me abrió la puerta trasera y rápidamente subí al carro. Iba mirando por la ventana todo con fascinación esto sí que es hermoso. me pierdo en mis pensamientos hasta que escucho un gran y ruido y veo que se trata de un portó, nos adentramos a una especie de camino lleno de piedras.

Duramos 3 minutos hasta que llegamos a una enorme casa blanca con un jardín enorme con una fuente en el centro, siento la puerta abrirse a mi lado.

— Ya llegamos señorita — dice gentilmente el hombre

— Muchas gracias —digo ayudándolo a bajar mis cosas

El hombre me acompaña a la puerta y se va. Dudo un poco pero al final decido tocar la puerta, la puerta se abre mostrándome a una mujer con uniforme de mucama.

— ¿Desea algo? — dice la mujer

— Sí, soy Abigail Abernathy—

—Oh, la hija del señor Gavin, pase — dice apartándose de la puerta y empezando a caminar

La seguí viendo todo con fascinación, llegamos a una hermosa sala. la veo alejándose diciendo que va a llamar a mi papa y a su esposa. Estoy tan entretenida viendo todo que escucho que están hablándome. Doy un respingo volteo a ver al causante de ese susto. Cuando volteo lo primero que veo son unos hermosos ojos azules lentamente escaneo a este hombre y me quedo sorprendida al ver que es un chico como de mi edad y la verdad era muy guapo, cabello rubio, nariz recta, labios carnosos y un cuerpo de modelo.

— ¿Quién te dejo entrar?— dice mirándome con voz arrogante y altanera.

 _Idiota_ Pienso.

— Una mujer con uniforme — respondí.

— Tendré que decirle que deje entrar mendigos — dice mirándome con asco.

¿Y este que se cree? pienso indignada.

Justo cuando voy a poner en su lugar a ese mimado se escuchan pisadas entrando a la enorme sala. Rápidamente volteo y me encuentro con un hombre y una mujer de unos 40 o 45, — _mi padre_ — y supongo que esa era su esposa. era rubia y tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, era muy guapa a decir vedad.

— abby, que grande estas — dice acercándose y abrazándome, al ver que no estaba correspondiéndole el abrazo se separa incómodo.

— Hola papá — digo secamente

—abby , te presento a mi esposa leahy a su hijo Travis— dice señalando a la mujer que enseguida me abrazó y se separó, y al estúpido chico que me insulto. Le lance a Luke una mirada de odio y el solo sonrió burlón.

— Anne muéstrale la habitación a abby — dice refiriéndose a la mucama

—Si señor — respondió enseguida

Enseguida tome mis maletas y fui tras ella dándole una última mirada a Travis caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta nos detuvimos en una puerta blanca, Anne la abrió dándome paso a una enorme habitación que era el doble de grande que la mía, tenía todas las paredes blancas, una enorme cama , un tocador, una puertas — después vería a donde lleva — empecé a desempacar.

Cuando termine de acomodar todo me tire a la cama y enseguida me quede dormida pensando en todo lo que pasó este día.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Abby_

Escuche que golpeaban la puerta así que rápidamente me desperté. Al abrirla me encontré con Ann.

— Señorita, su padre dice que baje a cenar — enseguida se retiró.

Me cambie por algo más cómodo —ya que me acosté con la ropa puesta—me dispuse a ir al comedor. Entre un poco nerviosa dado que no tenía la confianza necesaria para entrar tan despreocupadamente. Una vez entre pudo notar a mi padre sentado en el extremo del comedor, leah estaba sentada en el lado derecho de la mesa junto a papá y por ultimo Travis estaba del lado izquierdo.

— Buenas noches — digo en voz baja sentándome junto a leah

— Hola hija, ¿qué te pareció tu habitación? — pregunta tratando de entablar una conversación

— Bien — dije simplemente, todavía no me acostumbro a verlo y mucho menos a hablar con él después de tantos años.

— ¿Ya te desempacaste todo? — dijo dándome una pequeña sonrisa

— Si — dije, en ese instante trajeron la comida así que me dispuse a comer para no seguir hablando con él.

Durante todo ese tiempo Travis no dejo de verme sinceramente ya me sentía incómoda por su penetrante mirada sin embargo la ignore.

Después de un silencio incomodo Travis hablo haciendo que mi mirada subiera a su rostro para esperando a que hablara.

— Voy a salir esta noche con mis amigos — dice pasando sus ojos de mi a su madre.

— No, no quiero que pase lo de la otra vez — dice rápidamente.

— Igual voy a ir así que no gastes palabras — dice con esa voz arrogante que tanto me molesta.

— No le hables así a tu madre — dice Papá parándose de forma brusca nunca lo había visto así de enojado como ahora.

— Pues entonces no me jodan — se levanta de la mesa y se va enojado de la sala.

Todos en la mesa miramos por donde se fue, un ves salgo del trance miro a papá y Leah, estos dos se miran furiosos, después de unos segundos recuerdan que estoy aquí y me lanzan una mirada de disculpa.

— Lo siento Abby — dice bajando la cabeza avergonzada por la actitud gro era de su hijo.

— No te preocupes no fue tu culpa — digo dándole una sonrisa tranquiliza dora

—Se verdad no sé qué le pasa a este niño siento que ya no puedo con el - dice con los ojos cristalizados - cada vez está más incontrolable, y finalmente empieza a llorar desconsoladamente, papá trata de calmarla en este punto ya me siento incomoda así que me levanto de la mesa y me retiro sin más.

Unas ves en mi habitación cierro la puerta y me dispongo a bañarme, saco una toalla y el pijama de la maleta, entro al baño y me desnudo para a continuación entrar a la ducha. Una vez salgo del baño me seco y pongo la pijama para acostarme a dormir.

Me despierto por unos ruidos afuera de mi habitación, miro la hora en mi celular que estaba en la mesa de noche junto a la cama, son las 3 de la mañana me pongo de pie, me pongo mis pantuflas y me dispongo a salir. Una vez fuera empiezo a caminar y cada vez se escuchan más claras las voces, escucho risa acompañada de gemidos.

— Te gusta muñeca — dice voz ronca

— Si — dice la voz de una mujer, aunque sinceramente es la voz más aguda y molesta que he escuchado, una vez cera puedo ver las dos siluetas, una tiene cargada a la otra por la cintura.

Me sentí asqueada al instante al ver de quien se trataba. Era Travis cargando a una mujer desconocida en sostén mostrando sus enormes pechos, tosí falsamente para que se separaran pero no funciono así que tosí aún más fuerte hasta que por fin logre captar la ante con de ambos.

— ¿qué quieres? — dice Travis mirándome sin Vergüenza alguna de a verlo encontrado en esta situación

— No se tal vez que vayas a hacer tus cosas a otro lado — digo señalando a la castaña tetona.

— Y a ti que te importa — espetó con fastidio.

— Sus ruidos no me dejan dormir — dije bruscamente rodando los ojos.

— No me importa — habla para continuar besando a la castaña, ¡no le da vergüenza!

— Haces tus cosas fuera o despierto a tu madre y a mi padre — amenazó

— No lo harás — dice con una seguridad que me sorprende — Elena vete — le dice a la chica.

— Me llamo Marisol — dice indignada

— No me importa ahora vete — dice con una voz tan obscura y tenebrosa que me asusta hasta a mí Se gira hacia mí de nuevo y yo retrocedo unos pasos antes de volver a hablar

— ¿C-como estás tan seguro que no le voy a decir nada a papá? — preguntó un tanto nerviosa porque empezó a acercarse. Empecé a retroceder hasta que me topo con la pared y el me acorrala.

— Porque si hablas, voy a ser que tu estadía aquí sea un infierno — dice a centímetros de mi rostro.

Y así fue como empezó todo.


End file.
